Los trucos de Roberto Hongo
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Ayer jugamos el partido de ida. Nada más y nada menos que en la mismisima Bombonera de Buenos Aires. Ese estadio puede ser como un monstruo que te devora vivo. Por lo mismo, necesito que todos, y en especial Tsubasa, se recuperen para el partido de vuelta, el definitivo para ganar... la Copa Libertadores.


**Los trucos de Roberto Hongo**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ayer jugamos el partido de ida. Nada más y nada menos que en la mismisima Bombonera de Buenos Aires. Ese estadio puede ser como un monstruo que te devora vivo. Por lo mismo, necesito que todos, y en especial Tsubasa, se recuperen para el partido de vuelta, el definitivo para ganar... la Copa Libertadores.

 **Disclaimer:** Captain Tsubasa no es mío, es del maestro Takahashi-sama.

 **Nota: Quise poner en este fic una de las muy pocas competiciones que no se menciona en manga ni anime que haya jugado Tsubasa: la Libertadores, el cual debían haber puesto que lo jugaba en el tiempo que estuvo en el Sao Paulo. Y para llenar ese detalle, aquí está este fic.**

 **Que por cierto, quise aprovechar el momento de la final de la Libertadores entre Boca y River, que aunque en este fic indica otra cosa, en la vida real -y aunque vivo hasta el norte de México- me inclino un poco más por Boca, River me cae mal. Aunque eso sí, espero que después de esta final Buenos Aires siga existiendo, y que los fans de allá no se comporten como animales.**

 **PD. Proceso de adaptación de nombres exitoso, ya los nombro a los personajes con los nombres tal cual como Takahashi-sama los ideo.**

 **Ahora sí, adelante:**

* * *

 **Roberto POV**

Es temprano en la mañana aqui en Sao Paulo. Decidi darles a los jugadores el dia libre para que descansen. Normalmente pondria enfasis en el entrenamiento continuo, aunque sea el regenerativo en el caso de los que fueron titulares la noche anterior, pero este caso es diferente a los otros.

Ayer jugamos el partido de ida de la final de la Copa Libertadores.

Nada más y nada menos que en la mismisima Bombonera de Buenos Aires.

Es por demas conocido que el ambiente en casi cualquier estadio de futbol en Argentina puede ser pesado para el equipo visitante.

Por lo mismo decidí que el equipo no pasara la noche anterior en Buenos Aires, sino en Montevideo, para tratar de evitar la presion de los fanaticos a las afueras del hotel.

Sin embargo, puedo decir con seguridad que la casa del Boca Juniors supera al resto con creces.

Ese estadio puede ser como un monstruo que te devora vivo.

Lo experimenté como jugador, y ahora lo veo como técnico.

Tan solo al momento de entrar los chicos al calentamiento se oía a la tribuna cantando a todo pulmón una canción dedicada especialmente a su numero 10: Juan Diaz.

 **(N.A. Recuerden en quién está inspirado el personaje de Díaz, así que creo que ya saben cuál canción es: "na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Juan-Di-az, Juan-Di-az" XD)**

No me sorprendería si incluso hicieran una iglesia en su honor.

Y con un ambiente como este es muy complicado lograr algo: lo pude notar al momento en que vi el rostro de mis jugadores al termino del partido, en donde lograron aguantar estoicamente un 0-0 despues de 90 agotadores minutos.

Incluso Tsubasa, que desde que lo conozco ha mostrado una vitalidad y energia impresionante, se veía fundido del esfuerzo y el ambiente.

No solo fue el ambiente de la tribuna, tambien el ritmo de juego del Boca Juniors, orquestado por Diaz y por Pascal. Los entrenaste bien, Barbas, pensé al momento de ver al DT de Boca y su esmero en que estuvieran a punto para el partido.

Hemos jugado en muchas canchas: Maracaná, Beira Rio, Mineirao, El Campin, el Hernando Siles, el Atahualpa, el Nacional de Santiago, y sin olvidar la semifinal contra el Peñarol en el mismo estadio Centenario.

Sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente que la Bombonera era la prueba maxima.

Por lo mismo, necesito que todos, y en especial Tsubasa, se recuperen para el partido de vuelta, el definitivo para ganar... la Copa Libertadores.

Afortunadamente, la Confederacion Brasileña nos dio este fin de semana libre para concentrarnos en el partido definitivo.

Y sabedor de que Pepe tiene contactos con la gente de las porras del Sao Paulo, ademas de que ya había interactuado -al menos por un día- con la otra persona que involucraba el asunto, le explique el plan que tenia en mente.

El quedó con algo de duda, ya que en casos normales algo como esto se presta para una malentendido... pero el tema del que hablamos tiene que ver con Tsubasa, por lo que tanto Pepe como yo entendemos que la situacion es diferente a lo cotidiano.

Ahora solo es cuestion de pedir unos favores para poder ejecutar el plan. Tomo el telefono, y efectuo una llamada, esperando que no tuviera algún inconveniente con el asunto de los husos horarios:

-Capitan, buenas noches... Tanto tiempo sin platicar, verdad... Vera, el motivo por el que hablo...Quisiera pedirle un favor...

* * *

 **Tsubasa POV**

Ha llegado la hora. Es el momento de la verdad: el partido definitivo para consagrar al campeon de America. Todo esta listo, tenemos el apoyo de toda la gente del Morumbi... sin embargo, quisiera que alguien en particular me apoyara.

No obstante, se que desde el otro lado del mundo, lo hace.

Veo a Diaz y a Pascal con el uniforme de Boca Juniors... se que no debo confiarme, estoy al tanto de sus capacidades y debo de estar alerta los 90 minutos.

Pepe, quien esta tras mio, me da una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisita... ¿Como puede estar tan relajado en un momento como este? Bueno, despues en tres años viviendo aquí, supongo que este un don nato de muchos brasileños.

-Tsubasa... Preparate para lo que viene...

¿A que se refiere Pepe? Ya no pude preguntarle debido a que llegó la hora de ingresar a la cancha... el Morumbi estaba repleto de gente con playeras blancas y ondeando todo tipo de banderas... ¡Espera! Esa bandera... La conozco... No me digan que...

-¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡TSU-BA-SA!

¡SANAE! ¡Aqui! ¿Con la playera del Sao Paulo y coordinandose con la tribuna del Morumbi? Pero no la ví en el calentamiento... ¿Que ocurre?

Escucho la risa de Pepe ante mi reaccion... con que el ya lo sabia, que apareciera al momento de nosotros regresar a vestidores... Pero, Pepe no pudo haber arreglado todo esto al no conocer a nadie en casa y no saber hablar japones, tiene que haber sido alguien que conozca de mi entorno en Japon... Oh...

Ya se quien fue el responsable de todo esto:

Volteo a la banca y miro a Roberto, que mirando mi reaccion ya sabe que lo descubri.

Al mismo tiempo, puedo percibir su mensaje:

"Ya te consegui el animo que necesitabas, ahora ve y acaba con el Boca".

Entendido.

Y ahora con mas razon, teniendo a la chica de mi vida en primera fila.

* * *

Ya estamos en el minuto 89. Estamos ganando 4-1, aplicando la "jaula de pajaro" -nunca pense que llegaria a hacer esa tactica, y menos en Brasil-. Ha sido una verdadera fiesta donde nos estamos consagrando campeones de la Copa Libertadores.

Primero, un tiro libre que dispare, apenas fue desviado por el portero lo suficiente para que diera en el poste y Pepe simplemente tuviera que empujarla para el 1-0.

Luego un centro que recibo en la media luna la prendí de volea para el 2-0.

Sin embargo, en una jugada conjunta de triangulaciones entre Díaz y Pascal desequilibró a nuestra defensa, dejando a Díaz mano a mano con el portero para el 2-1, justo antes de terminar el primer tiempo.

Para la segunda parte sabíamos que Boca se lanzaría encima de nuestra portería para buscar el empate, por lo que durante más de 30 minutos esperé justo detrás de media cancha para el despliegue y a la vez para evitar el fuera de juego, recordando lo que hice en la final contra el Meiwa, y usando Roberto en el medio tiempo la presencia de Sanae en la tribuna para darme ánimo, sabiendo que llegó a gastar el mismo de su propio dinero para poder traerla.

No fue sino hasta el minuto 80 donde Pepe suelta el balón que tanto estaba esperando, empiezo la carrera y la defensa de Boca no me alcanzaba. Estaba saliendo a toda prisa el portero, a lo que decidí puntear el balón para hacer un sombrerito y desatar la locura con el 3-1.

Cinco minutos después, con un Boca Juniors totalmente partido en dos, Pepe desborda por la banda derecha, manda el centro, y es donde decido, aprovechando la presencia inesperada que apenas hace dos horas descubrí, hacer mi sello personal con dedicatoria:

Una chilena.

Colocada y al raso, fue la sentencia final para el 4-1.

Había decidido reservar esto para el final del juego, pero viendo el resultado no está nada mal hacerlo de una vez.

Me quito la camisa de juego frente a cierta parte de la tribuna e especifico, mostrando el mensaje que aparece escrito en kanji:

"Te amo Sanae".

No había más que decir. Únicamente señalé a la destinataria del mensaje, quién soltó un par de lágrimas de felicidad por todo lo ocurrido.

Y si, valió la pena: fue la mejor tarjeta amarilla que haya recibido en mi vida.

Y así llegamos a este momento: el árbitro pita el silbato, y el Morumbi estalla de alegría: Sao Paulo campeón de la Copa Libertadores.

Todos, titulares y suplentes, se abrazaban de júbilo, le daban gracias a Dios, Pepe lloraba de alegría, etc...

-¡Tsubasa-kun!

Y allí se encontraba ella, corriendo a mi, por lo que la recibí en mis brazos, le di un par vueltas y una vez que aterrizó, la besé como hacía mucho que quería hacerlo.

-Que buena sorpresa me diste-, le dije en japonés, me hacía falta hablar en mi idioma natal.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

-Lo que no me imaginé es que pudieras venir... Pero, es genial que te encuentres aquí.

Me acerqué de nuevo para volver a besarla y disfrutar de esos labios una vez más. Y lo hubiéramos seguido haciendo de no ser porque al fondo escuché un ligero tosido. Volteamos a ver, para encontrarnos con el autor intelectual del plan que trajo a Sanae aquí:

-Perdon por interrumpirlos, se que quieren estar juntos y todo, pero... ¿que hago con la bandera?- pregunta Roberto en japonés, sosteniendo el mencionado objeto.

-No se-, respondí, -si quieres dáselo a Pepe, para que la ondee un rato.

Sanae me lanza una mirada de advertencia: aprecia mucho esa bandera dedicada a mi que algún daño a esta es casi un delito.

-Tranquila cariño... no la va a romper. Pepe no es tan torpe como Ishizaki.

-Eso es cierto-, añade Roberto. -Una torpeza como la de Ishizaki, no cualquiera-, dice, a lo cual todos soltamos una risa.

-Bien, dejen reuno al equipo-, termina por decir Roberto, partiendo con la bandera en mano, sonriendo porque sus planes y trucos salió a la perfección. Podrá ya no jugar por sus problemas visuales, pero nunca hay que subestimar a Roberto.

-Tsubasa... un escalón más. ¿Quieres seguir adelante?

Me pregunta, sabiendo muy bien ambos a lo que se refiere y a mi lucha por conseguir mi meta.

-Quiero seguir. Y quiero que disfrutes todos estos logros... junto a mi.

Y en eso la beso una vez más, mientras al fondo estallan los fuegos artificiales del Morumbi, y el momento queda inmortalizado por una fotografía, haciendo que nos distrajera el flash.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo-, responde Pepe alejándose con su cámara fotográfica -al parecer ya descubrió su hobby particular-.

Yo solo niego con mi cabeza y aprovecho para volver a besar a Sanae, disfrutando el instante.

Y asi, es como conseguí un logro más, junto a la que quiero que sea la chica de mi vida.

Y asi será... en un futuro próximo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios, saludos.**


End file.
